


All Is Fair In Love And War

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV Band
Genre: Beta Qian Kun, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Ten, Roommates to lovers, The old they were roommates trope, Vomiting, drunken escapades, mentioned mpreg but no one else gets pregnant, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: As the old saying goes, all is fair in love and war.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: In Another World Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	All Is Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one shot number 1 of 4 I have in the works. Then I'll get to what I was supposed to finish a while ago.  
> -N.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is a lot of things. He’s a good dancer, singer, rapper, and all out performer over all. And he can lie between his teeth to save his life. (Thanks Johnny) And he knows this, heck he’s the one who tells people this stuff about him half the time. The point is, Ten can read people, and he knows based on their reactions how to manipulate the situation to his favor. His friend Dongyoung tells him that he’s a manipulative bastard, but he just tells people that he was raised by his grandmother and that she didn’t raise no fool. That normally gets him a bunch of eye rolls from the rest of their friend group. Does Ten really care though? No. Should he though? Probably but he wasn’t going to. His grandmother raised him to be himself and if anyone didn’t like that then to “Bitch Slap so hard you knock their pretty little fillings out.” Her words not his. But anyway Ten knows how to read people, that’s how he ended up with all of the friends that he has now. He could tell that they were good people and that they had their purest intentions pushed forward for him to see. And that is something that he never regretted doing when he moved to Seoul. He’s been here for about 5-ish years now and he can say that he can finally call this place home. 

For the most part Ten could say that his life is in a very good place at the moment. He has his own apartment that he shares with his baby cousin Yuhkei, he has his dream job of being a translator. And more importantly he has a large group of friends that he considers to be his second family. He’s even going to be an uncle! His friend Taeyong is pregnant and he gets to be one of the godfathers. He’ll never mention it out loud because Yuhkei will never let him live it down, but he’s so excited for the baby. And yes, like Taeyong he too is an omega, but that has nothing to do with the fact that he’s currently experiencing baby fever. Despite the vibes that his personality tends to give off, he loves children. If it were up to him he would have like 20 younger siblings. Not that he doesn’t love his baby sister, which he does, but always used to wish when they were little that she would either learn to multiply or clone herself. Yes, he knows that it sounds absurd but he was like 6 at the time and he didn’t know any better. 

Anyway his life was pretty much perfect, expect for one thing. And that one thing just happens to go by the name of Qian Kun. He met the beta when he first came to Korea 5 years ago. At first when the two of them met Ten just thought that Kun was a very shy person. Well, he wasn’t wrong about that, but the point is it’s been over five years and he still can’t get a good read on the man. It’s not that he doesn’t like Kun, which he does by the way. And it’s now like that he doesn’t trust him either, which he does, Kun is one of the very few people that he fully trusts with his life after all. Hell, he even listed Kun on his emergency contact form, in case something were to happen to him. What really is driving Ten buggy about this situation is that he just can’t get a read on him. Ten’s a really good people reader and he can do a cold read on anyone and tell you everything from their deepest darkest secrets to what they’re going to eat for dinner that day. The only exception to that is Kun. And he’s fed up with it. He was going to read Qian Kun if it was the last thing that he would ever do on this Earth. 

The only problem with his is that Ten has tried every trick in his book that he could think of and none of them have ever worked. Nothing that he did would work in his favor. He tried stalking Kun on any social media of his that he could find. The only thing that he has is Facebook, and even then all he posted is pictures of food. That told him nothing. He would follow him around at work since they both work as translators for a broker company, got nothing. All that Kun told him was to leave him alone and to go bug Johnny or Yuta if he was bored. He sicked his little cousin Xuxui on him since he was an intern and he never avoided him before. That backfired in his face big time. Kun spent the whole time giving his cousin advice about when he should propose to his boyfriend and on all of the different kinds of protection out there so they could pracitce safe sex. When Lucas came back on his lunch break to inform him on what he found Ten just face planted onto his desk.Ten even managed to track down his mother and call her. All that she would talk about to him was how she was so proud that her son had a friend who would take the time out of his busy schedule to check up on his mother for him. Ten was about ready to go insane! On more than one occasion, he contemplated pulling his hair out in a fit of rage and frustration. But he didn’t, because that would mean that Kun won, and he wasn’t going to let the Chinese man have that self satisfaction. 

Sighing to himself Ten turned back towards the stove, checking to make sure that the dinner that he was cooking wasn’t going to be burned. He was making Hotpot, and no he wasn’t making it because it was one of Kun’s favorite dishes, and they were roommates. (Why he moved in with him was still way beyond him.) He was making this because they were having some friends over and a good chunk of them were from China like Kun and Lucas. He was doing it to be nice to all of his babies that he loves and wants to take care. Though the omega himself has never really seen himself as a mother later in his life growing up as a kid in Thailand, he still has that maternal instinct. Ten just wanted this night to be good, and he was doing everything in his power to do that. After all, two of his guests that night were pregnant, and he really didn’t want to trigger anyone’s morning sickness. Ten was so focused on his task at hand that he jumped when he heard the front door open and slam loudly. Looks like Lucas is home. 

“Yay! Wong Yukhei! How many times do I have to tell you not to slam the damn door! You’re going to break it down one of these days!” Ten yelled at his little cousin. And even though the young alpha wasn’t in his clear range of sight he still knew that he was cowering in fear at him. “Sorry Hyung, I forgot!” Lucas shouted back, and Ten could hear the waiver in his voice. Excellent. Despite what society says about omegas, they can be just as if not scarier than alphas if they knew how to handle themselves. A few minutes later he heard Lucas walk into the kitchen and stand behind him. “What are you cooking, Hyung?” Lucas asked him. Ten rolled his eyes fondly at his younger cousin before turning his head slightly to see his face. “Hotpot, and no you can’t have a taste, this is for later when everyone else gets here.” Ten told him in a stern tone. He didn’t miss the slight pout on the younger’s face but his mind wasn’t changing any. “Don’t get mopey on my Xuxi, it won’t look good on you by the time that Jungwoo-ah gets here.” Ten told him. And that comment turned his little cousin into a red tomato. “Hyung!” He whined in response. Ten just laughed at him, he loved Lucas, and he loved the young omega that he’s currently courting with. Though it does help that said omega is the younger brother of his best friend Dongyoung. The first time that he saw the two of them together he knew that they were meant to be. He wanted his little cousin to be happy, because he deserved it, and he hopes that one day he himself will find something similar. 

“Where’s Kun-Ge?” Lucas asked as he sat on the kitchen counter. Ten swatted at him to get him off. Once the young alpha had his feet planted on the ground Ten went back to cooking. “He went to the store to get groceries, some stuff for tonight and others odds and ends.” Ten told him. “And no, there’s not going to be any alcohol of any kind since some of you are still under age and we have two pregnant omegas coming as well.” Ten told him before Lucas could even open his mouth. “I wasn’t going to say that! I asked if Ge was going to get ice cream!” Ten laughed at him. “Sure you would.” He muttered underneath his breath. Lucas just rolled his eyes at him and stuck his tongue out. Though not that long afterwards he walked out of the kitchen and told Ten that he was going to get ready for tonight. Ten sighed to himself as he went around the kitchen making sure that everything would be ready by the time the dinner started. The dinner was supposed to start at 5 and it was 4 now, so he had about an hour to get everything ready, and about 15 minutes before Taeyong showed up to help him. He loves his Taeyong-Hyung to death, he really does, but his OCD, and motherly tendencies and the fact that he was pregnant, he really didn’t need to help. But Taeyong is that mom friend who comes and helps because he doesn’t want Ten and Kun to do everything by themselves. Ten admires his Hyung for his motherly nature, but he doesn’t know how he does it all the time. 

Hearing the door open and close again, this time softer, Ten knew that Kun had finally come home. He quietly walked into the kitchen and put down the grocery bags on the counter. “Hello.” Kun said softly. “Hey.”Ten replied and then went back to what he was doing. The two of them worked in complete silence for the next 10 minutes. After all these years, they have finally figured out a system between the two of them. They worked in sync with each other to finish dinner. And by the time that Lucas came out of his room that he shared with Ten, he was handed a bunch of plates and instructed to go and set the table without breaking anything. And just in time too, because that was when their doorbell rang. Here goes nothing, then thought as he went to answer the door. This was going to be a long night. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Opening the front door to their apartment, Ten wasn’t prepared to get tackled by his Hyung’s little brother. “Ten-Hyung!” Donghyuck shouted as he jumped on him. Donghyuck being a fellow omega himself was still taller than him and had a couple of pounds on him, normally it wouldn’t change anything. Though that was when he saw it coming, this time they were almost knocked over onto the floor. “Hyuck-ah, be careful and don’t hurt Tennie.” His older brother Taeyong chided as he was helped into the apartment by Johnny, his boyfriend and Mark Donghyuck’s mate. “Sorry, Hyung, I got excited.” Donghyuck told him as he hugged Ten even tighter. And don’t get him wrong Ten loves this kid too, but man he’s stronger than he looks. After a couple of minutes of aggressive hugging Donghyuck finally released his hold on Ten and headed off into the kitchen to say hi to Lucas, and Kun, and to stop Taeyong from taking over the kitchen. Ten rolled his eyes at him and went and followed the rest of the kitchen to make sure that his kitchen didn’t get destroyed. He spent the next 15 minutes working with Kun and Taeyong to finish the food and rearrange it, along with the food that Taeyong had brought before the doorbell rang again. 

This time it was Johnny who went to answer the door, after he made sure that Taeyong was ok by himself for a couple of minutes. Opening the door this time, Johnny let in everyone else that was coming, since they all arrived just as Johnny was trying to close the door. Dongyoung, Jaehyung, Jungwoo, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno arrived next. Renjun and Jeno helped Jaemin into the apartment, while Jaehyun and Jisung were carrying in the food that Dongyoung, Jungwoo, and Jaemin had made. The whole time Renjun was arguing with Jaemin about how he should sit on the couch until everyone got here and they could eat. Jaemin wasn’t having it and he wanted to go see everyone and help if he could. Even though Jaemin was a couple months behind Taeyong in his own pregnancy, he was just as stubborn as Taeyong and everyone was just as determined to make him not do anything. Johnny along with everyone else in the apartment just stood back and laughed at them. It didn’t stop until Donghyuck came over and stole his best friend from them so they could catch up, even though they saw each other yesterday. 

Though things only got more interesting when Winwin and Yuta walked in not even a moment later. Well, Yuta ran into the room and hid behind Johnny to escape his boyfriend. It was very easy to tell that Sicheng was pissed at the Japanese alpha. And these incidents were regular occurrences. Yuta would do something stupid that would make Sicheng mad at him, and then Yuta would do some grand jester that was very sweet and stupid at the same time, and Winwin would forgive him. Tunning back into the conversation Ten really wanted to know what Yuta did this time to piss off the usually calm Beta. “What did you do this time?” Johnny asked Yuta as he beat Ten to the punch. “I didn’t do anything! He’s just mad for no reason!” Yuta exclaimed. “No reason!” Winwin yelled at him. “He woke me up at 3 in the morning to help him make this grand Jenga tower and then tripped and knocked it over, and I haven’t been able to sleep since, because he won’t leave me alone because he wants me to help rebuild it.” Sicheng told him. “I’ve been awake for over 12 hours and have had zero caffine and only Yuta to keep me awake.” Everyone else in the room just started laughing at the mated couple. Things like this happened all the time with the two of them. Eventually, Winwin gave up and went to the kitchen to seak out Kun, all while muttering about his “stupid mate.” Ten just shook his head as he laughed and moved to try and rangle everyone in so they could all eat. 

  
  


Ten laughed to himself as he started pulling people to come and help him set the table. As soon as he saw Yangyang, Guanheng, and Dejun walk in he pulled them to help finish setting the table since Lucas ditched him to follow Jungwoo around who got roped into trying to keep Taeyong and Jaemin from over exerting themselves. He wished them good luck on their mission but nothing is going to happen. They’re both too stubborn to listen to anybody. And with their hormones all messed up from their pregnancies, only a stupid person would try and tell them any different. Though that’s why they have Jungwoo with them. He turned his head from where he was standing in the entryway into the kitchen, he ended up making eye contact with Kun. It was very brief, but it sent shivers down his spine and his heart started beating rapidly. So to clear up some things, he might as well admit this. At first Ten and Kun really didn’t get along all that well. They butted heads and they have two completely different personalities. The only reason that they are friends today is because of Taeyong and Dongyoung. They kept them(Ten) from killing each other (Kun). And they even encouraged them to move in together about a year before they graduated. And at some point Ten’s feelings started to change. He didn’t want to know more about Kun to try to one up him or to get inside his head anymore. He wanted to know more about his roommate because he wanted to. He cared, he cares for Kun a lot and he wants to be able to be there for him in case of something bad happening. He’s in love with his roommate. And he can never ever let the other know of it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The dinner, in Ten’s opinion, went off without a hitch. Everyone was crammed together in Ten, Lucas, and Kun’s living room laughing, talking and eating. Ten watched in adoration as he saw all of his friends and family curled up with their significant others/mates. He watched as Taeyong was curled up with Johnny on their crappy loveseat. Taeyong was curled into his side, with one hand on his stomach and the other clasped in Johnny’s much larger hands. And Johnny had his free arm wrapped around Taeyong’s shoulder. They were the perfect poster people for how a loving relationship was supposed to work. Even though they haven’t been together that long, they act like they’ve been together for forever. He then turned and watched his other best friend Dongyoung with his mate Jaehyun. The two of them have been together the longest out of all of their friends if you exclude the kids. They met when they were in high school and Jaehyun fell in love almost immediately with him. For 4 years Jaehyun followed him around like a little lost puppy dog. When Ten met the younger his first year of college, he actually thought that the two of them were together already. They weren’t and Dongyoung had sworn up and down that he was never ever going to get married or anything like that. About a month later he came bursting into their dorm room babbling about how Jaehyun and him were going out now. 

Laughing at the fond memories Ten turned his attention to the younger people. He watched Jaehyun’s little brother Jaemin being babied by his two mates. Ever since the younger omega found out he was pregnant his mates have tried time and time again to have him on house arrest. That never ended well, so they just decided to hover over him. And Ten can tell that even though Jaemin loves his two mates very dearly, he wants to kill them sometimes because they won’t leave him alone. And then there was Donghyuck and mark. The two of them met where Mark transferred to the same high school as Hyuck when he was 16 and Hyuck 15. Donghyuck was another of those who basically fell in love at first sight, but was a little bit slow to realize it like Ten himself did. Anyway, Donghyuck spent a whole year annoying the crap out of Mark to try and get his attention. From what Taeyong told him, at one point Mark was even trying to convince his parents to let him switch schools so that he didn’t have to deal with Donghyuck. Then one day Donghyuck and Mark got their shit together and started going out. Ten doesn’t know all of the details but he knows that it was very messy. 

Moving on, to his own little cousin and his lovely boyfriend. The day that Lucas came to him and told him that he was in love with a pretty omega that he helped escape from some asshole alphas, Ten thought he really lost it. Though when he found out it was one of his best friend’s little brothers, it eased his mind. He’s known Jungwoo ever since he came to Korea for school. He was 18 and Jungwoo was a shy, scared, and nervous 16 year old who was always practically glued to his brother or Taeil. It was kind of cute at first. Though it did take a while for Jungwoo to warm up to him. But once he did, everything changed. Point is that he knows Jungwoo and he knows that out of all of the people in the world that Lucas could have fallen in love with, he’s glad that it’s him. They’ve been going out for about 2 years now, and Lucas just recently asked Jungwoo to mate him. That was a big mile-stone for them in Ten’s opinion. And he couldn’t be even more happy for them and he wishes the best for all of them. And then it goes over to Yuta and Sicheng. Those two are one of the more interesting couples to come about. Ten had met Winwin through Kun and Yuta from work.The guy was one year his senior and was pretty friendly and nice to him. And then Winwin came to visit them at work one day to meet for lunch when Winwin met Yuta. It was love at first sight, at least it was for Yuta, they could never get Sicheng to admit anything to them, even to this day. Winwin was a little bit more apprehensive of him and spent months trying to avoid Yuta. But he was persistent and found ways to follow Sicheng around like a little puppy. Eventually he gave in and they’ve been together ever since. 

Then there are all of the single people. The oldest was Taeil, then Kun, himself, Dejun, Guanheng, Yangyang, Chenle and Jisung. Though if you go by Ten’s opinion Chenle and Jisung are practically engaged already with the way that they hang off of each other. And Dejun, Guanheng, and Yangyang aren’t that much better. The way that they all just shirt around each other makes Ten want to bash either his or their heads into a wall depending on what day it is. He knows that they all love each other, heck they pulled a him and all three of them live together! And he gets calls from Dejun and Yangyang fielding their problems., while Guanheng goes to Lucas with his problems. Him, Lucas, and even Kun who gets calls from all three of them asking for advice have a bet going on when those three will finally get their acts together. And so far it seems like Ten’s winning, which he is very happy about. And then there’s Taeil, who couldn’t care less if he ever ends up with someone. He’s talked to Taeil about his relationship with Kun before, and he asked him what he should do. Taeil told him this, if things were meant to be, they will be, if not then there’s still a whole lot of other people in this world for him to choose from. And when Ten asked Taeil about his own love life since that comment had him slightly worried about his Hyung, the same thing was repeated. Eventually Ten gave up and went home that day and screamed into a pillow. Speaking of Kun, he is the most confusing, man, beta, whatever you want to call him that Ten has ever met. He never goes out on his own. In all the time that Ten has known him his routine has been this: go to school/work, go home, study for school or go to an afterschool job, and repeat. The only time that he goes out is if Ten or one of their other friends drag him out. It just boggles Ten’s mind. And Ten himself, yeah he used to go out more and be a tad bit wilder in college, but he mainly did that so he wouldn’t feel so homesick. But when he met his friends and had Lucas join him, he pretty much has become a homebody. Not that he minds though, but he still wishes that he was with Kun. That man is going to be the death of him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Ten woke up groaning. He wasn’t ready to open his eyes and face the world just yet or ever. After everyone had left last night and him, Lucas, and Kun had cleaned up the mess, or what little was left after Jaemin, and Taeyong had gotten through with it.(Thank the heavens above for nesting instincts.) When all was said and done Ten had sent Lucas off to bed. Which he complained about. “I’m not a child Hyung!” He told him with a pout. And one look from Ten had him running to his room in fear. “Ok, ok I;m going good night Hyung, you're scary, I mean I love you!” Ten laughed to himself and went into the kitchen where he kept their stash of wine. He pulled out a bottle and two glasses and went back to the couch where Kun was sitting. Kun looked at him curiously, and there was also something else in it that Ten was too tired to try and figure out what it was. “I thought we were all abstaining from drinking because of Hyung and Jaemin-ah.” Kun said. And that was when Ten realized that this was the most that the two of them had talked to each other all night. He was about to fix that. “Well, Tyong-Hyung and Nana aren’t here right now, so we can get as drunk off our asses as we want to.” Ten told him with a smile. Kun just sighed in response, but Ten was pretty sure that there was the hint of a little smile on the older’s face. Ten poured two glasses and gave one to Kun while he took the other for himself. 

The two of them spent a good part of the rest of the night drinking wine and talking with one another. They chatted about a little bit of everything and anything that came to their minds. The topics ended up ranging from work, to the dumb stuff that they tried to pull off when they were in college, which even though they only have been out of it for about a year, it still felt like a lifetime ago. And they were having fun and goofing off and talking with each other. This was the most fun that the two of them have had in a long while. And Ten was enjoying this, he wishes that they could have more nights like this. But the thing was that if they did this more often then there’s a good chance that Ten would end up confessing and ruining one of the best friendships that he has ever had in his whole life. Even though he wants to find a mate and settle down and have a family with them( And if his younger self ever hear him say this then he’d combust) he’s ok with not saying anything to Kun if it meant that they could stay in each other’s lives for the rest of their time on this Earth. He loves Kun, he loves him a lot and he would do anything for him. And if that meant that Ten could never have him and be stuck in the friend zone for the rest of his life then so be it. As long as he could be near Kun, anything was alright with him. 

Shifting around in bed, Ten was finally able to open his eyes, and he about had a panic attack. To be honest with everyone, Ten got really drunk last night. And yes he has a very, very, high tolerance for alcohol, so that should tell you how much he drank. Even though when his eyes met the light and it felt like someone was beating him in the head with a sledgehammer and he immediately knew that he was very hungover, he forgot about it. Because he woke up expecting to be in his bed, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk, (He still is amazed at how Lucas was able to talk him into buying bunk beds) he woke up in a different bedroom. To be more specific he woke up in Kun’s room. Ok, so this wasn’t exactly how Ten thought that his morning was going to begin, and he can perfectly picture both his grandmother and Taeyong’s disappointed face when they find out, and he didn’t know which one was scarier. And Ten didn’t exactly remember what happened last night after the second bottle, so there was a very good chance that he did something very stupid and ruined his relationship with one of his best friends because drunk him had no impulse control. After a few minutes of his big freak out Ten decided to take stock of his surroundings to see how screwed he was. 

Looking down and pulling the covers back, Ten still had his clothes on, though they weren’t the ones that he had on at dinner and they weren’t even his clothes. Though he refuses to admit that his heart started to flutter when he realized that he was wearing Kun’s shirt. So that could mean something and it could also mean nothing. But that didn’t calm Ten’s nerves at all. Taking or trying to take stock of his body when he was hungover was not a good idea. He didn’t know if the reason that his body was so sore was because he was hungover or from something else. And Ten was about ready to start pulling his hair out at how freaked out he was. Taking a deep breath once it finally dawned on him that he was alone in the room, Ten decided to sneak out and hopefully make it to his and Lucas’s room without getting caught. Even though he had no idea what time it was, it was a pretty much given fact that Lucas would still be asleep, unless Jungwoo dragged him out early to spend time together. Though he almost fainted when he opened the door. Because there standing there in front of him was the man that he was trying so hard to avoid. That was when the room started to spin and everything went black. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Groaning again, Ten opened his eyes and winced at how bright the lights were. He had a strange deja vu feeling for some reason. He was a little bit confused and disoriented. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was back on the bed again. He was back on Kun’s bed again. Ten shot up so fast that it made both the room and his head spin. And that was when he realized that he was hungover. He didn’t question it at first when a trash can magically appeared in front of him as he puke out everything that he had consumed in the past 24 hours. Once he was done and was absolutely sure that he wasn’t going to throw up again, he laid back down on the bed. He felt miserable, he ached all over and his head was still pounding. He folded his arms over his head, trying to shield his eyes from the light in the room. Groaning again, he pulled one of his arms off of his head and started batting it around trying to find some way to turn off the light that was assaulting his eyes. “Turn the lights off.” Ten groaned, as he batted at whoever was sitting next to him. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he wasn’t alone in the room. He heard a laugh that sounded like it was coming from somewhere far off in the distance. “Ten-ah, the lights are off, I haven’t turned them on.” Kun told him. Then why did his eyes hurt so much… wait a minute.. Kun’s here! 

Ten shot up in his spot again and this time he didn’t almost black out again. He looked over to his right and there sitting right across from him holding a glass of water and some painkillers. He seemed a little bit surprised that Ten had shot up like that when he heard his voice, but he was starting to worry about his friend. These past couple of months Kun has taken notice of how weird his friend has been acting. Though he’s always noticed how Ten acts and behaves ever since they met each other when they started college. Even though he’s resigned himself to a lifetime of watching from afar, he’s in love with his roommate. The day that he first met the extravagant omega, he was immediately sucked in. Ten was different from any other omega that he had ever encountered before. Back in China they have a more traditional view of how omegas should look and behave. Ten follows none of those guidelines, and that’s what drew Kun to him. The beta though head over heels for the other, has always been terrified of approaching the omega about his feelings. Everytime that he had tried to confess to the other, he always remembered how Ten talks about never getting a mate, or married and having kids. So he has just accepted the fact that he will just have to settle with being friends for the rest of their lives. And he was ok with that if it meant that he could spend the rest of his life with Ten. 

“Are you ok Ten?” Kun asked him. After Ten had jumped up in surprise, he just sat there and stared at him. He seemed upset and Kun was concerned about him, he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend so that he could hopefully fix it all. It took a few minutes for Ten to be able to shake himself from his tupor to answer him. “Huh, oh I’m ok.” Ten rushed out. He seemed jumpy and that only made Kun more concerned than he was before. “Are you sure?” Kun asked him. “You seem very agitated, I just want to make sure that you’re alright.” Ten glanced down at his hands, which he had placed in his lap. He seemed to be considering what he was going to say. Kun just sat there and waited for him. He was ok with waiting however long it took for Ten to talk to him. He just wanted to make sure that his friend was ok. And he’d do whatever it took to make sure that Ten would always be ok. But he can’t lie and say that he wasn’t the least bit caught off guard when Ten finally spoke. “Did we have sex last night?” He asked him. And for a moment there, Kun thought that it was his turn to faint. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kun sat there and stared at the Thai omega for a few seconds. In all of the years that he has known Ten, he never thought that he would hear that sentence come out of his mouth. “What?” Kun asked him, so eloquently. Ten tipped his head down in embarrassment and was playing with his hands so that he wouldn’t have to look at the other. After a few minutes of neither one of them saying something Ten got mad and spoke up. “I said, did we have sex last night?” Ten asked him again. And Kun could tell that the other was pissed. Rather at him or the current situation that they were in he wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t sure as to why he thought that they had sex with each other. After Ten got drunk last night, Kun took him to his room to sleep it off so he wouldn’t disturb Lucas, and Kun slept on the couch. But it turns out that he was right and that Ten doesn’t really remember any of last night. Though he’s still amazed that Ten thought that they did that. Ten didn’t like him like that did he? 

Kun shook his head to clear up his thoughts a bit. “No, we didn’t have sex last night.” Kun told him. “You got drunk and I carried you to my room so that you wouldn’t wake up Lucas and I slept on the couch.” Ten stared at him for a few minutes before he started to laugh hysterically. Kun sat there and watched him with mild concern on his face. Ok, so maybe he should consider taking Ten to the doctor even though it was a weekend. Well, he could take him to the ER, but he really didn’t want to fight him to get him there. The time he almost broke his ankle was enough for him, and he had even called in Lucas to help him. In the end of that little adventure it took Kun, Lucas, Jaehyun, Mark, Jeno and Yuta to get him there. And that was only after Taeyong and Dongyoung had told him he had to go. And then Ten ended up being so doped up on pain meds that he confessed that he was in love with him. At the time Kun didn’t think anything of it, until now. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss it, if Ten was acting like this now. 

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kun was able to break the silence that was hanging between them. “Ten, does this have anything to do with the fact that you’re in love with me?” Kun asked him seriously. And so sue him for getting straight to the point he wanted to help his friend. Said friend's head whipped up so fast that Kun thought he would end up with whiplash. “WHAT?” Ten yelled. And it was a good thing that Lucas had left early to go hang out with Jungwoo. “What, when you hurt your ankle the pain killers that the doctors put you on had you loopy.” Kun told him. “When I brought you home, you told me that you were in love with me and then tried to bite me.” Ten looked like he wanted to die in that moment. “I didn’t think anything about it at the time, but with the way you’re acting now..” Ten was avoiding looking at him directly. “Well, you’re not wrong.” Ten told him. “I don’t remember either of those times, but the one thing that’s true is that I love you Kun.” Ten said. “You don’t have to say anything, and I understand if you don’t want to live with me anymore.” Kun was shocked at that confession. He didn’t think that Ten ever thought of him like that, but maybe he had a chance now. 

“Ten?” Kun whispered softly. Ten turned his head to look at him. And that was when Kun reached over and kissed him. Ten was surprised at first, but he started to kiss back once the shock wore off. The two of them kissed for about another 5 minutes before they broke apart for air. “What was that for?” Ten asked him gasping. “If it’s not obvious, I’ve been in love with you for awhile now.”Kun told him. “The same for me too.” Ten told him. The two of them looked at each other, and just smiled. “So, I know that they do things differently in China, but I hope that you’ll accept my proposal.” Ten told him. “What is it?” Kun asked him. “Will you do me the honor of letting me court you Qian Kun?” Ten asked him. “Yes, a hundred times yes.” Kun told him. “And the best thing is my mom’s been in love with you for just about as long as I have, and she’s been nagging me to do something about it.” Ten laughed and leaned back in to kiss him again. Needless to say that their relationship got off to a very, very good start. And to reiterate it, it’s a very good thing that Lucas wasn’t in the apartment that day. 


End file.
